The invention relates to display devices, and more particularly, to devices for projecting a rainbow-like spectral display in the form of a symbol, design, time indicating display and the like, including segments having a light emitting source for projecting light rays, and diffraction means such as a prism, diffracting plate and the like to effect a spectral dispersion or diffraction of the light rays for projecting same onto a surface to produce the rainbow-like spectral display.
There are available various conventional devices for forming a rainbow-like spectral image which do not provide the novel improvements of the invention herein discussed.
Furthermore, prisms are well known in the clock or watch art, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,768,887, 3,786,626, 3,838,565, 4,043,116 and 4,118,924. However, the prisms disclosed in these above patents are used to change the direction of the light rays for viewing the time through the prism, where none of these above patents disclose, utilize or teach the use of a prism or any diffracting means for projecting a rainbow-like spectral time display on a surface spaced from the clock or watch.